How It All Fell Apart
by iggybeat08
Summary: Sebastian was a nice, well-rounded kid before his parents divorce. His sister Cassandra was his rock through the whole thing. But what happens when everything starts to fall apart at the seams? Multichapter, OC fic. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a fan fiction about Sebastian. I felt like I needed to give the character a reason for being such a jerk. So I hope that everyone enjoys reading it! Enjoy

Sebastian wasn't happy about the divorce, the same as any normal sixteen year old. With both parents moving across town, the situation was not the best. However, Sebastian didn't really care that he would be living with his wealthy mother, or that his now jobless Dad would barely be able to scrape by. What Sebastian really cared about was his sister, thirteen year old Cassandra who would be living with their Dad. Sebastian didn't think Cassandra deserved to be sucked into the world of poverty. They had grown past the sibling disputes and learned to only care for each other. They loved their parents but they figured that if anything, they needed to be there for each other. If Mom and Dad wanted to have their little divorce then so be it, Sebastian and Cassandra didn't want to be a part of it. Well that's what they thought until each parent decided to take one child.

Sebastian begged his mother to let Cassandra live with her and not him but his mother insisted that if he lived with his father she would not be able to give him the money to attend Dalton Academy. Sebastian thought that Dalton seemed like any regular prep school in France. He didn't think that it was such a big deal here in Ohio. Sebastian would gladly trade places with his sister even if it meant going to McKinley High School, the public option. Unfortunately, his mother wouldn't bend, he would go to Dalton and Cassandra would be going to the local middle school for her eighth grade year. Nowadays, the only time Sebastian got to see Cassandra is when both children went to one parent's house every other weekend. The time that they spent together those days were extremely valuable.

Cassandra was having a much harder time then Sebastian since they moved back to the United States. Sebastian was happy he was there to help. They both hadn't started school yet since it was late June but they were studying hard already to prepare for the year ahead. This weekend it was Mom's turn to have the kids and as soon as Cassandra arrived, she rushed upstairs with her work books to Sebastian's room. She opened the burgundy colored door into the teenager's room. When she stepped inside Cassandra found Sebastian lying upside down off the edge of his dark wood bed.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Cassandra chuckled but not at all surprised by her brother's quirkiness.

"Pondering my existence, you know the usual." Sebastian joked and lifted his leg over his head and onto the floor. "Anyway, I guess you want to continue with our weekend study sessions."

Cassandra nodded her head in response both of them were beaming at each other. Sebastian's room was very colorful but not in the way you would think. The color scheme in his room consisted of darker and richer colors. He always said he liked murky colors the best because of their "sex appeal". That was one thing that Cassandra never understood about Sebastian, she always thought that gay men liked rainbows. Sebastian was the exact opposite. She assumed that the whole "rainbow" idea was just a stereotype. Cassandra didn't really mind though, her brother was gay and she was perfectly fine with it. That meant that she would be the only girl that he really cared about. She just hoped that whatever guy he picked to be with was genuine.

"Hey Cassandra, before we start cramming, do you want to hear something I've been working on?"

Already anticipating the answer, Sebastian picked up the merlot dyed acoustic guitar that sat against the wall in the corner. Sebastian had recently started to play the guitar and was getting pretty good at it. Cassandra liked the guitar but she thought that Sebastian's voice was the best instrument of all. When they were both small, Sebastian would sing to her almost every day. Those were some of her favorite memories. When they lived in France, Sebastian was the star member of his school choir group. Cassandra bet that he was a legend to them.

"So what are you going to sing?"

Sebastian lifted the strap over his head which rested on his shoulder.

"It's called 'Run to You' by Lady Antebellum. You've heard the song before right?

"Sure, it's on the radio all the time."

Sebastian made his beginning strum on the guitar and he let his voice ring out. Sebastian's voice was a mixture of powerful, melodious, and curious. The quirkiness in his personality showed in his voice. The one flaw about Sebastian's singing is that whenever he started to carry a tune, he couldn't stop smiling. It didn't matter if he was singing the saddest song on the planet; he couldn't hum it without cracking a grin. Sebastian concluded his singing with on final swoop on the guitar. Cassandra mock applauded and Sebastian returned the guitar to its rightful place and bowed.

"So I assume you liked it."

"Yes I did. You're getting better on the guitar. Do you think you can teach me sometime?"

"No prob Cass. Anyway, time to study; we have to switch from the Metric system to the Imperial system. That might take a while."

Sebastian and Cassandra spent the rest of the night studying. Eventually Cassandra fell asleep in Sebastian's bed. Seeing this, Sebastian made himself a spot on the floor and drifted off.

A/N This is more of an introduction chapter to give some background information. I'll start adding some drama in these next couple of chapters. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian woke up in the morning Cassandra was sprawled out on top of him. Cassandra was a restless sleeper so this was pretty much normal. The only thing Sebastian wanted to know was how she fell off the bed and on top of him without him feeling it. He slid out from under Cass, stood up, and brushed himself off. He went to his closet and picked out a black polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sebastian then left the room to get ready in the bathroom.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Cassandra woke p she realized that she was now on the floor. She assumed that she had fallen out of Sebastian's bed during the night. Cassandra went over to the upstairs bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She attempted to untangle her dirty blond hair with Sebastian's brush, but it didn't work out too well. Instead, she decided that she would take a fast shower which would male her hair a little bit more manageable. After she dried off and redressed, Cassandra went downstairs guided by the scent of bacon. Sitting at the dining room table Sebastian, who was munching on a whole mountain of the bacon. Sebastian was completely unaware of her approach, so naturally she crept up behind him. She grabbed Sebastian's shoulders causing him to flip out of his chair. Cass collapsed onto the ground in hysterics. Sebastian sat on the tile floor muttering curses under his breath.

"Oh my gosh Sebbie, you should have seen your face!"

Sebastian playfully tackled her then picked her up and threw her on the nearest couch.

"Haha, we're even!" Sebastian plopped down next to his sister on the sofa.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Cassandra examined his attire and then looked at her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Well I thought we could go somewhere today. Mom left the spare car here and I need to practice my driving anyway."

"Okay, I'll go get changed."

Cass took some bacon off the kitchen table and proceeded to trot back to Sebbie's room. In the corner of his walk-in closet were a few of Cassandra's outfits. She picked a bright blue floral sundress and a white cover up to match. When she closed the door to change she heard a slight skidding noise and then a thump on the floor. She figured Sebastian was squatting against the door.

"So what did you want to do today?" he inquired.

"I don't know, maybe could go to the mall and then get some food."

"That's cool. I have money if you want to get anything."

"Alright. Is Mom at work?"

"Yeah, she was gone before I woke up; she left a note saying that she would be back in time to drive you over to Dad's."

Cassandra opened the door, fully clothed, and Sebastian almost fell backward. She helped him up and they headed to the garage.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Cassandra and Sebastian finally arrived at the mall, they were almost too tired to do shopping. The car ride there had been full of shouting "Turn that way!" and "Don't drive in the left lane Sebastian!" Sebastian would have crashed if Cassandra hadn't been in the car. Thankfully though, she _had _been there. Cassandra grasped Sebastian's arm and started walking. When they got inside the first thing they saw was a poster of a twenty or so year old man without his shirt on. The man was the buffest that Cassandra had ever seen, sure she had seen Sebastian without his shirt on (he was pretty fit) but nothing compared to this guy. Sebastian's eyes widened and he began to saunter into the store that contained the poster, tugging Cassandra along with him. Cass noticed that Sebastian was chanting that resembled "Sex on a stick."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think so. I can smell the conformism from over here. We can shop somewhere else."

"Please Cassie, please! Five minutes I swear."

Cassandra looked at Sebastian's puppy dog face and sighed. She would never understand sex appeal.

"Fine, five minutes. That's all the time you get."

Sebastian squealed and gave Cass a quick peck on the head. Sometimes Sebastian could be more of a girl than Cassandra. Sebastian could understand why she didn't like these stores, she was way too classy. She didn't wear anything revealing and always had her manners on display. Most of the time she made her own clothes because she didn't like what was sold in stores. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder just to make sure that Cass was sitting on the bench outside of the store.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Sebastian came out of the store he had _at least_ five bags in his hands.

"Have fun?"

"More than you will ever know."

"Okay, my turn to pick."

Sebastian started to follow Cassandra to wherever she was going. Eventually they ended up at the other side of the mall.

"I heard that the movie theater was playing 'Singing in the Rain'," Cassandra nudged Sebastian in the side, "Your favorite movie!"

"This is why I love you."

Sebastian and Cass went inside the theater and immediately went to the concession stand. As it turned out, the movie was free since it was a limited engagement. The pair loaded up on buttery popcorn, cherry Coke, and Red Vines. When they got into the theater, Sebastian picked up two seats in the very back of the room.

"It seems like we might be the only ones here." Sebastian seemed a little upset.

"That just means we won't have any distractions."

Sebastian smiled and settled into his seat for the movie.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After that they pair went back home just in time to catch their mom.

"Alright Cass, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready," she gave Sebastian a hug, "See you next weekend Sebbie."

He waved good bye decided to go into the living room. Sebastian was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door.


End file.
